Yui Yumekawa
is the main protagonist of Idol Time PriPara and a sixth grader at Avocado Academy. She is a Lovely-Type Idol who prefers the brand Fantasy Time. She often adds "yume" to the ends of her sentences. Appearance Yui is a young girl with droopy purple eyes and short, curly blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Her small forelocks curl on end and stop at the bottom of her ears, while her short bangs curl inward with a single strand curling outward. She wears a short amount pulled into rounded pigails with a thick curl on the bottom adorned by a single sky blue bow with a gold star on it. As an Idol, Yui grows older and her hair reaches her waist. Her forelocks remain short but gain further curl, while her bangs remain untouched. Her pigtails grow in length and appear thinner, and she gains a second bow for her right pigtail, this one pink. Her eyes appear the same but gain a star shaped marking. Personality Yui is cheerful and bright and always finds herself daydreaming to the point of getting distracted or showing up late for various things. For a long time she has dreamed of becoming an Idol, but while she feels it is impossible for someone like her, she continues to allow her dream and ambition to grow. She also enjoys eating and has a tendency to put her right hand to her cheek. She also believes that people and their alter-egos are opposite people rather than the same person. Relationships * Shougo Yumekawa - Yui doesn't get along with her brother very well. He doesn't believe that girls can become idols. * Laala Manaka - They are roommates and classmates in Avocado Academy. At first, Yui did not believe that Laala was a Divine Idol, but in episode 142, Yui realizes that Laala really is a Divine Idol. * Nino Nijiiro- TBA Etymology Yumekawa '(夢川) '''Yume '(夢) means dream, and 'Kawa '(川) means river. 'Yui '(ゆい) means only (唯) or tie (結). Significant Coords *Girlish Star CoordMagical☆ Star Pink Coord- Her casual coord inside PriPara. *Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume Coord. *Dream Cyalume Yui Coord - Her new Cyalume Coord starting from episode 152. Trivia *Yui is the second main protagonist in the PriPara franchise. **She shares many traits in common with Laala. These being: ***Both girls age up in PriPara. ***Both wear pigtails with a hair bow. ***Both girls have short hair outside of PriPara and grow considerably longer inside PriPara. ***Both are lovely-type Idols. *The pronounce of her surname "Yumekawa" hints on a currently popular fashion slogan "Yume-Kawa" (Yume-kawaii), which means "cute like a dream", and indicates girls who use cute items in pastel colors as their main dress coord. *Yui slightly resembles Yurika Todo from '''Aikatsu!, both girls wear their hair in curled twin tails with ribbon and have similar bangs and forelock. *Her birthday is on July 9th which makes her zodiac sign Cancer. *Her blood type is O. *Yui is the designer of her own brand, Fantasy Time and is allowed to use it in PriPara for being the first customer of the Paparajuku Prism Stone. *Yui's brother is a well known idol at DanPri. *Yui talks in third person. *Yui carries around a rice cooker as she gets hungry easily and since she spaces out during her meal times. *The rice cooker is similar to Faruru Bokerdole's "Non" *Yui is the second idol to create a brand, the first being Aroma Kurosu. *Yui won the very first grand prix, the Idol Time Grand Prix, held at Paparajuku's PriPara **It was also her first grand prix she participated in. *Like Yui's brand Fantasy Time, "mousou time" is what her friends call her frequent daydream sessions. *Yui is the first idol to ever perform in Paparajuku's PriPara. **She is also the first idol to debut in Paparajuku's PriPara, as well as the first lovely idol to debut there. Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:S4 Main Characters Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Lovely Idol Category:Fantasy Time user Category:Designer Category:Season 4 Category:Avocado Academy Elementary School Student Category:Student